Ce que je n'aurai jamais plus
by Celice Chalphy
Summary: Voici une petite fic yaoi soft. Asch recherche quelque chose dans le manoir des Fon Fabre, mais malheureusement, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Deuxième chapitre uploadé, il est centré sur Guy et Luke. Histoire pleine de rebondissements!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, voici ma première fanfic sur Tales of, bien que je sois une fan de longue date. Je vous relate ici une petite histoire entre nos chers Asch et Luke, que j'espère que vous apprécierez. Pour ce premier essai, j'ai voulu réemployer pas mal d'éléments du jeu/anime/manga pour donner plus d'authenticité aux personnages et de crédibilité au récit. Voilà, à vous de juger !

Ce que je n'aurai jamais plus

Blanc... Noir... Blanc... Noir...

La soirée était fraîche et la pleine lune haute dans le ciel. Des lucioles voletaient paisiblement dans le jardin et luisaient, pareilles à de petites lanternes dorées, donnant l'illusion d'illuminations naturelles. Tout était bien calme en raison de l'heure. Il n'était pas très tard mais la saison n'incitait pas à sortir, ni à veiller longtemps le soir. Pourtant, une personne ne dormait pas.

Blanc... Noir... Blanc... Noir...

L'armoire était grande ouverte et on entendait des cliquetis métalliques : des cintres étaient frénétiquement retirés, puis remis tout aussi furtivement sur la tringle du côté penderie.

Chaque chose dans cette pièce était là pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était plus chez lui rien de ce qu'il avait connu ou possédé ne demeurait encore dans cette chambre, trop soignée selon lui, pour la personne qui y résidait à présent.

Blanc... Noir... Blanc... Noir...

De fureur, l'homme arracha tout le contenu de la garde-robe et le jeta violemment sur le sol, après quoi, il se cambra de douleur en se tenant la poitrine, tout en regardant l'amas de vêtements qu'il venait de déverser.

Blanc... Noir... Blanc... Noir...

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur. Une fois assis, il se recroquevilla genoux-tête. Des images, des cris – en l'occurrence les siens – se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ses souvenirs affluaient depuis qu'il avait osé fouler le sol du manoir Fon Fabre. Il releva la tête, son regard mêlait haine et amertume. De nouveau, il contempla le tas de tissu infâme.

Blanc... Noir... Blanc... Noir...

Les vêtements de Luke ornaient le sol, éparpillés en monticules disparates. Asch en attrapa un et l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Comment son replica pouvait-il avoir de si mauvais goûts vestimentaires ? Pensa le général divin. L'homme à la longue chevelure rouge sang se redressa et se posta devant le miroir, tenant devant lui une des vestes de Luke.

Blanc.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'en avait pas porté. Il se trouva bête à se regarder derrière la veste. C'était stupide de sa part, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait l'essayer... surtout qu'elle n'était pas à son goût, trop peu habillée.

Noir.

Il se baissa pour récupérer une des chemises noires de son replica. Il tenait un vêtement dans chaque main, les observant tour à tour. Quand il mira à nouveau son reflet, il sursauta et se retourna brusquement vers l'étagère du fond de la pièce. Il avait bel et bien vu quelque chose bouger. La créature maladroite essaya de regagner sa cachette derrière une pile de livres, mais ne parvint qu'à faire s'effondrer cette dernière en un fracas terrible.

« C'est le bouquet ! » Pensa le général divin qui devait s'éclipser avant que quelconque garde n'accoure, alerté par le bruit. Malheureusement, on arriva plus vite que prévu... La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et un jeune homme roux se précipita dans la pièce. Il se stoppa net à la vue d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, mais qu'il n'aurait jamais cru croiser dans de telles circonstances.

Luke fixa Asch d'un air ébahi. Ce dernier qui s'apprêtait à repartir par la fenêtre d'où il était entré, fit volte face, foudroyant son double des yeux.

Blanc.

C'est ce qui s'installa dans la pièce pendant près de dix secondes, les jumeaux se jaugèrent en silence. Luke finit par déclarer :

- « Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas remettre les pieds au manoir, Asch. Mais qu'est-ce que... »

- « LA FERME, replica ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » Hurla le général divin avant que Luke ne puisse terminer sa phrase. Ce dernier refusa de se laisser démonter une fois de plus.

- « C'est vrai que ce que tu fais au manoir ne me concerne pas, après tout c'est légitime que tu reviennes chez toi, mais par contre, ce sont MES AFFAIRES que tu tiens entre tes mains... »

Noir.

Tel le regard qu'Asch lança à l'animal indiscret qui vint se nicher sur l'épaule de son maître.

L'homme aux cheveux écarlates rejeta dédaigneusement les vêtements qu'il avait omis de reposer dans sa précipitation.

Luke commença à s'énerver :

- « Non mais je rêve ! Mes habits ne t'ont rien fait que je sache ! Déjà tu te permets d'entrer à l'improviste, mais en plus, tu fouilles mon placard, et mets la chambre sans dessus dessous ! Encore une chance que j'avais oublié Mieu dans la pièce ! »

Le cheagle regarda alternativement son maître et le visiteur nocturne.

- « Mieu ! Mais maître, peut-être qu'Asch voulait simplement vous emprunter une tenue parce qu'il vous admire ? » Lança joyeusement l'animal sacré de Lorelei.

Blanc.

A nouveau le silence s'imposa, mais le rouge teinta bientôt les joues du général divin, outré par les propos de la bête.

- « N'importe quoi ! » Se défendit-il.

Luke préféra s'en référer au cheagle :

- « Tu crois vraiment ? Alors Monsieur l'original voudrait essayer les vêtements de sa copie ? Franchement, c'est touchant mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça venant de ta part ! » Il adressa un sourire narquois à Asch, qui sentait la colère monter en lui. Il ne voulait pas annoncer sa présence dans le château, mais de toute manière, il avait dores et déjà été découvert. Le reste des résidents ne tarderaient pas à être au courant de sa venue. De ce fait, il jugea inutile de contenir sa rage plus longtemps :

- « TAIS-TOI ! JAMAIS JE NE M'ABAISSERAI A TON NIVEAU ! TU M'AS PEUT-ETRE TOUT VOLE, MAIS TU NE ME PRENDRAS PAS MA DIGNITE ! »

Apeuré Mieu s'esclaffa et se cacha derrière Luke. Il n'aimait pas voir Asch s'énerver. Luke reprit la parole calmement, ce qui eut le don d'encore plus agacer le général :

- « Parce que c'est digne de s'introduire dans une chambre la nuit ? Et puis il n'y a pas de honte à porter de nouveaux vêtements, surtout que c'est vrai que les tiens sont pas mal passés de mode. »

Mieu dévora son maître des yeux, tant il admirait son courage. Peu nombreux étaient ceux qui osaient tenir tête à Asch le sanglant. Peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas conscience des risques qu'il encourait ?

Noir.

Le sang du général bouillonnait de fureur, il était à deux doigts de cogner sur Luke mais il fut interrompu dans son entrain, par ses douleurs qui reprirent. Il se cramponna au mur, se tenant à nouveau le torse. La situation était déjà assez embarrassante, il n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant.

Blanc.

Ce fut le flash que Luke eut dans sa tête avant de se précipiter vers son original pour lui venir en aide.

- « JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TA PITIE ! » Vociféra t-il, en balayant la main que le rouquin lui tendait. Il se redressa difficilement pour lui faire face, une main cependant toujours appuyée sur son cœur. « Tu me dégoûtes ! » Injuria Asch avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre pour s'en aller.

Bien que vexé, le replica jugea dangereux de laisser partir le général dans cet état :

- « Arrête tes bêtises ! Tu avais certainement une raison de venir ici ! Père et Mère ont besoin de te voir ! Je suis sûr que tu étais revenu pour ça, mais que tu es trop fier pour l'admettre ! » Argumenta la jeune réplique.

Noir.

Asch grimaça à l'évocation des mots père et mère. Il n'en n'aurait jamais plus, il le savait. Tout lui avait été dérobé sans le moindre soupçon de remord.

L'homme à la chevelure écarlate poussa son double :

- « BOUCLE-LA ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Même si nous sommes identiques, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ce que je ressens ! Toi, ce raté gâté pourri qui a pris ma place... »

Asch haletait toujours, d'une part à cause de ses douleurs, et d'autre part parce que cette remémoration le plongeait dans une colère noire.

Blanc.

Luke se contenta de le regarder en silence. Il se sentait coupable car il savait bien qu'il avait arraché à Asch ce qu'il y a de plus confortable dans une vie : un foyer avec des parents et des amis. Toutefois, le rouquin savait aussi qu'il était inutile de s'excuser, ou de lui montrer de la compassion, sous peine de s'entendre dire qu'il n'était qu'un demeuré. Le replica décida alors de laisser son original se calmer. Il pressentait que ce dernier ne quitterait pas les lieux avant d'y avoir trouvé ce qu'il y cherchait, même s'il l'avait menacé de partir. De ce fait, Luke était sûr et certain que s'il s'absentait quelques instants, le général ne s'en irait pas pour autant.

- « Hum... Je vais te laisser alors, étant donné que tu veux partir d'ici... » Annonça Luke, qui commençait à tourner les talons, se félicitant de s'être abstenu de rajouter qu'il y avait des moyens plus aisés pour rentrer et sortir, que par une fenêtre.

Noir.

Très surpris de ce changement d'attitude, Asch leva un sourcil. Il était certain que sa copie était d'un naturel fouineur et enquiquineur, et donc, il trouva son comportement très suspect.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Interrogea t-il.

Blanc.

- « Je pars, ça se voit pas ? » Répondit le replica, qui se dirigeait lentement vers la sortie.

Noir.

- « ATTENDS ! » Lança vivement le général, qui le rattrapa en une enjambée et l'agrippa fermement par le poignet.

- « Aïe ! » Laissa étouffer le jeune rouquin, qui ne s'y attendait pas.

- « Je suis sûr que tu vas tout cafter ! Je te promets que si tu racontes ce qui s'est passé à Natalia, et crois moi je le saurais, je te tue sans hésitation ! » Menaça l'homme à la chevelure rouge sang, maintenant toujours la main de Luke prisonnière.

Blanc.

Comme la lueur qui brilla dans les yeux de Luke. Le fait qu'Asch le rabaisse constamment commençait à l'agacer, aussi décida t-il d'être moins clément avec son visiteur nocturne casse-pieds.

- « AhAh ! Oh, c'est si gênant que ça ? Je ne comptais pas dire à Natalia ce que tu fabriquais avec mes affaires, mais si tu insistes... Ça a quand même vraiment l'air de te poser un problème, tu veux qu'on en parle ? » Demanda t-il sarcastiquement.

Noir.

Ce qui lui valut de se recevoir un coup de poing l'envoyant au sol. Le général aux yeux noirs de fureur s'installa à califourchon au dessus de son double et l'agrippa durement par le col. Il n'était plus du tout d'humeur. Mieu avait tellement peur qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider son maître, et il se cacha les yeux avec ses oreilles, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- « Écoute-moi bien, déchet, ça ne me coûterait rien de t'achever ici et maintenant, mais il se trouve qu'on risque d'avoir besoin de toi encore un petit moment, alors je pourrais juste me contenter de te refaire le portrait, comme ça je n'aurais plus le dégoût de me dire : ce raté a le même visage que moi. Donc, continue ton petit jeu, et tu vas comprendre ce que le mot SOUFFRIR signifie réellement ! » Avertit Asch, dont le visage avait pris la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Toujours détenu par le col, Luke sut que le général était très sérieux, et décida de ne pas aggraver la situation. Il détourna le regard et Asch le secoua :

- « REGARDE LES GENS QUAND ILS TE PARLENT ! A moins que tu ne sois trop lâche pour ça aussi ! Tu n'es pas capable d'assumer quoi que ce soit ! Tu es un échec ambulant ! Je refuse de t'accepter comme mon replica ! » S'exclama l'homme à la chevelure pourpre.

Blanc.

Toutes les injures de son original, n'avaient d'habitude que peu d'effet sur Luke, mais à présent, son insistance commençait à lui peser. Il se remémora toutes ses erreurs, jusqu'à la destruction d'Akzeriuth, ainsi que son ancien caractère égoïste et méprisable. Il était bien piètre à côté d'Asch. Peut-être que ce dernier avait raison de le haïr et de le dédaigner après tout ? Il s'en voulut d'avoir provoqué le général divin, et se résolut à le regarder en face pour s'excuser :

- « Asch, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. » Déclara t-il simplement.

L'original relâcha son double et se releva, l'air renfrogné.

Noir.

Comme les idées du général qui trouva Luke pathétique. Il fixa le mur d'en face quelques secondes. Avec tout ça, il avait oublié la raison première de sa visite. Il constata le désordre dans lequel il avait mis la pièce, et étrangement, il se mit à ramasser et replier les vêtements qu'il avait éparpillés par terre, sous les yeux écarquillés de sa réplique.

- « S'il y a une seule chose pour laquelle tu avais raison, c'est que tes affaires ne m'ont rien fait. » Se justifia t-il.

Luke n'en crut pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles et Mieu non plus. Avant que la bête ne piaille, le rouquin l'attrapa et lui fit signe de se taire. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec le général.

Blanc.

Le cheagle et son maître observèrent l'homme à la chevelure écarlate s'appliquer silencieusement à sa tâche. Luke éprouva presque de la pitié. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, Asch avait beau l'insulter et avoir dérangé ses affaires, cela ne faisait pour autant pas de lui un personnage aussi rustre et sombre que ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Non. Luke était convaincu que ce n'était qu'un masque que le général revêtait pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa douleur et sa tristesse. Oui, c'était obligé. En tant que réplique parfaite, il savait qu'il pouvait comprendre son double, quoi que ce dernier en dise, et Luke éprouva de la compassion à l'égard du général impitoyable, qui selon lui, devait se sentir bien seul. C'est pourquoi il se leva à son tour pour aider son original.

Noir.

Asch jeta un regard en coin à son replica et se surprit à esquisser un sourire en remarquant que Luke ne savait même pas plier correctement un vêtement. En lui-même, il se dit que la nullité de ce type ne connaissait pas de limite. Il soupira et lança :

- « Hé, replica, c'est pas comme ça qu'on fait. Regarde, je vais pas te le montrer deux fois ! »

Avec une habileté qui forçait le respect, il replia parfaitement la veste et la posa sur la pile déjà rangée dans l'armoire. Luke rougit, s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne se serait pas attendu, c'était à un cours de pliage de linge, avec Asch pour professeur.

Blanc.

L'hypothèse soutenue par Luke, à savoir le potentiel bon fond et manque d'affection d'Asch, commençait à se concrétiser dans l'esprit du jeune replica. D'un côté, le général paraissait terrible. Il était toujours d'humeur massacrante, et arborait les couleurs de la mort : rouge et noir. Ce soir en prime, son teint avait pris une couleur peu rassurante, soutenue par le clair de lune, qui illuminait son visage de façon sinistre. D'un autre côté, Luke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se reconnaître dans ce faciès singulier, dont les traits étaient à peine plus marqués que les siens, du fait du naturel sévère de son possesseur. Et quelque part, cette ressemblance le rassurait. Il n'était pas Asch, mais il aurait pu le devenir. Il crut percevoir dans le geste de son authentique, un moyen de se racheter un peu, de nuancer les choses. Au fond, le rouquin était sûr que son double ne le détestait pas vraiment pour lui-même, mais plutôt parce que lui aussi pouvait se reconnaître en Luke, et cette image l'effrayait car elle salissait son ego. La copie en vint à la conclusion qu'il n'était pas la seule explication à la rancœur d'Asch à son égard, et qu'il y avait là-dedans, une grande part d'orgueil et de peur.

Fierté et Couardise. Ces deux aspects n'étaient pas inconnus à Luke, qui fit tout pour ne plus être le lâche égoïste qu'il était. Cette fois, il tenait le bon bout, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se tromper sur le compte du général. Ce dernier refusait juste d'admettre qu'il aurait lui aussi, pu devenir comme Luke, et commettre des erreurs.

La réplique eut un sentiment étrange. Pour la première fois, il eut l'impression de comprendre et se rapprocher d'Asch. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de mots pour ça, juste un brin d'observation.

Noir.

- « Hé ho, tu m'aides ou tu rêvasses ? » Questionna l'homme à la chevelure rouge sang, avec véhémence.

Luke tiré de ses réflexions, bredouilla :

- « Euh... Désolé ! C'est juste que comme il fait sombre, je n'ai pas bien vu comment tu as fait pour plier... »

Le général se massa les sinus en signe d'exaspération, et soupira profondément avant d'arracher l'habit des mains de son replica. A nouveau, il lui montra comment procéder, mais plus lentement cette fois.

Blanc.

Une fois de plus, Luke se plut à penser qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tort à propos d'Asch, et qu'il n'était pas si inaccessible. Soudain, il s'arrêta net et se demanda pourquoi il tenait tant à comprendre son original. Pour l'aider ? Par pitié ? Non, c'était plus personnel que ça. Il se surprit à rougir bêtement. La raison était toute simple : Il avait de l'affection pour lui.

Gêné, il se retourna, mais se cogna la tête sur le bord de l'étagère, d'où les livres restants finirent par dégringoler bruyamment à leur tour.

Noir.

Asch sentit à nouveau l'agacement le gagner... Luke venait encore de démontrer son incompétence.

- « Bon sang ! Mais on ne peut rien te confier ! Vu le bordel que tu viens de faire, je suis certain d'être découvert ! » A peine l'homme à la chevelure écarlate eut achevé sa phrase, que la poignée de la porte tourna. En une fraction de seconde, le général la rejoint et verrouilla la pièce à l'aide de la clé qui était posée sur la serrure. On frappa avant de parler :

- « Luke, tout va comme tu veux ? »

C'était Guy.

Asch fusilla sa réplique du regard. Celui-ci comprit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à dire la vérité.

- « Euh oui, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste Mieu qui a fait tomber les livres de l'étagère... » Mentit-il.

Malheureusement, la bête ne comprit pas qu'il servait de prétexte :

- « MIEU ! Mais je ne les ai pas tous fait tomber, c'est... MIA ! »

L'animal sacré de Lorelei fut stoppé par le général qui l'attrapa violemment.

Inquiet, le serviteur blondinet insista :

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Ouvre cette porte ! »

Luke regarda Asch qui venait d'assommer Mieu. Son original, qui était juste derrière la porte, lui fit signe d'ouvrir en silence. Le replica acquiesça et déverrouilla, entrebâillant à peine la porte, pour ne pas que Guy constate le chantier et pour qu'il s'abstienne d'entrer.

- « Mais quoi à la fin ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être dans ma chambre ou quoi ? » Feinta le jeune rouquin.

Son ami essayait tant bien que mal de voir par dessus son épaule, ce qu'il trafiquait dans la pièce.

- « Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que d'habitude, tu profites un maximum de ne pas t'y enfermer ! Et puisqu'il est tôt, je trouvais bizarre que tu sois déjà parti te coucher ! Donc je te cherchais en me disant, il ne se sentait peut-être pas bien, quand j'ai entendu du bruit en provenance de la pièce ! » Répondit-il.

Ce fut au tour d'Asch d'esquisser un sourire en pensant « c'est touchant ». Luke le remarqua mais l'ignora.

- « Et bien tu te trompes, c'est gentil de t'occuper de moi, mais ça va, je n'ai besoin de rien ! » Et le rouquin claqua la porte au nez de son ami avant que celui-ci ne puisse insister davantage.

Blanc.

Il attendit d'entendre les pas de Guy s'éloigner, puis soupira adossé contre la porte, juste à côté d'Asch, qui n'avait pas quitté son air amusé.

- « C'est ça, moque-toi de moi ! Au moins lui c'est un bon ami qui veille sur moi ! » Rétorqua le replica.

Le visage d'Asch se déforma en un rictus :

- « Tellement attentionné et attentif qu'il n'a même pas remarqué l'énorme bosse sur ton front... » Objecta t-il.

Luke leva ses yeux vers son front et le toucha. En effet, il avait enflé suite au choc contre l'étagère, et devait avoir pris une couleur violacée.

- « Oh... euh... Oh et puis zut, c'est pas grave ! » Se défendit le replica.

Peu à peu, un silence embarrassant s'installa. Le général s'en retourna à son occupation, mais son double demeura immobile un instant. Les mots de son original l'avaient laissé perplexe. Étant donné que ce fut lui qui lui fit la remarque pour son front, Luke en déduit qu'Asch avait été plus prévenant que son serviteur sur ce coup. Cela éveilla en lui une sensation étrange qu'il ne savait pas décrire. Une chose était sûre, il avait plus appris de choses sur la personnalité du général ce soir que durant toute sa vie.

Noir.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme à la chevelure rouge sang finit de ranger les habits restants. Une fois fait, il ne dit mot et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, prêt à partir. Il avait perdu un temps précieux à cause du cheagle, et sa réplique n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses, d'autant plus qu'il avait complètement oublié le motif initial de sa visite.

Luke mit du temps à saisir que l'authentique allait quitter les lieux. Toutefois, il réagit instinctivement quand Asch ouvrit la fenêtre, et il le rattrapa par le poignet. Le replica était incapable d'expliquer les motivations de son geste, il sentit seulement qu'après ce soir, il n'aurait jamais plus l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur le général, qui après tout, ne paraissait pas de si mauvaise humeur.

Ce dernier s'attendait à quelque sermon ou autre discours niais, mais il n'en fut rien. Étonné du mutisme de son replica, il se tourna vers lui, l'air inquisiteur :

- « Quoi encore ? » Questionna t-il.

Une fois de plus Luke ne réagit pas tout de suite, et n'arriva pas à formuler de phrase correcte :

- « Euh... C'est que... »

- « Tu vas accoucher oui ? » Pressa le général.

Tout à coup, Luke écarquilla les yeux et se jeta sur Asch, qui s'affala sous le poids de sa réplique. Furieux, il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour insulter Luke, mais celui-ci s'empressa de lui apposer une main dessus, et de l'autre, il lui fit signe de se taire.

Dehors, un rai de lumière se promenait, et se projeta furtivement dans la pièce. Des gardes faisaient des rondes la nuit, et Asch aurait été découvert si son replica ne l'avait pas fait tomber, pour qu'il soit sous la fenêtre, pile dans l'angle mort extérieur. En effet, elle était surélevée par rapport au jardin, la chambre étant sur une terrasse. De ce fait, il était impossible, depuis dehors, de regarder ce qui se situait juste sous l'embrasure, c'est à dire, l'endroit ou les deux hommes se trouvaient. Luke avait élaboré toute une stratégie autour des angles morts du manoir, qui constituaient d'excellentes cachettes quand il n'avait pas envie de répondre aux domestiques.

Bien qu'outré, le général comprit que son replica venait, certes bizarrement, de lui sauver la mise.

Leurs deux corps étaient entremêlés étroitement. Il n'était pas facile de s'aplatir suffisamment à deux pour ne pas être vus par la fenêtre, c'est pourquoi il avait fallu que Luke s'allonge complètement sur son original. D'un point de vue extérieur, la situation pouvait d'ailleurs sembler assez cocasse.

Blanc.

Le replica releva la tête et observa le visage cramoisi de son authentique. Ils étaient si proches qu'il pouvait même sentir sa respiration ainsi que son cœur qui battait anormalement vite. Vu dans cette position, le général n'était pas aussi impressionnant que d'habitude. Même s'il essaya de se retenir, Luke ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision peu commune, ce qui lui valut de se faire violemment projeter sur le sol. Répugné, Asch venait d'inverser les positions pour reprendre le dessus, ses cheveux longs tombant de ses épaules, jusque sur son replica incrédule.

Noir.

- « Ne t'avise plus jamais de faire une chose pareille, compris ? » Menaça t-il.

- « C'est pas croyable ça ! Je t'empêche de te faire remarquer, et tu me le reproches ! Sans moi, tout le monde aurait su que tu étais dans ma chambre ! Imagine le foin que ça aurait fait ! » Revendiqua le replica.

Le sang battait aux tempes d'Asch... Il était bien conscient de la véracité des propos de Luke, mais il refusait l'idée de lui être redevable. Surtout quand les moyens employés pour l'aider prenaient la tournure d'une répétition pour un spectacle romantique...

- « Tais-toi ! Je suis sûr qu'il y avait une autre manière de se cacher, moins débile ! » S'offusqua t-il.

Luke laissa passer un moment avant de demander :

- « Comme ? »

Blanc.

- « … Comme m'avertir, tout simplement ! » Rétorqua Asch, après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- « Vu que tu avais ouvert la fenêtre, il y a fort à parier qu'on m'aurait entendu te prévenir. On se serait demandé à qui je parlais, et le garde serait venu voir ce qui n'allait pas ! A partir d'une certaine heure, c'est quand même louche d'avoir des « invités » dans une chambre... Donc, ce n'était pas la meilleure solution ! » Réfuta le rouquin.

L'homme à la chevelure rouge sang fit une moue terrible en envisageant être considéré comme invité nocturne...Puisque Luke n'avait pas tort, il ne trouva rien à redire et se releva, quelque peu dégoûté.

La réplique fut très étonnée du manque de répondant et se redressa à son tour, observant Asch avec inquiétude.

Noir.

- « Qu... Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ! » Interrogea le général, intrigué par le comportement suspect de son double.

- « Je me disais que t'étais pas si méchant en fait ! Je m'attendais à ce que tu trouves encore quelque chose à critiquer, mais finalement tu t'es abstenu ! » Répondit la copie.

- « TOI ! JE VAIS TE... URGH! » Asch n'acheva pas sa phrase et s'agenouilla de douleur. Ses crises avaient refait surface pour la troisième fois dans la même soirée... Il lança un regard hostile à Luke qu'il tenait encore pour responsable de ses maux. Cette fois, la scène vue de l'extérieur aurait pu ressembler à une demande en mariage raté : Asch agenouillé, une main sur le cœur, devant Luke qui le fixait, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Ce dernier s'accroupit en face de son original et posa l'inéluctable et stupide question :

- « Ça va ? »

En guise de réponse, il n'eut droit qu'à un autre foudroiement du regard qui manquait d'intensité à cause la douleur qu'on pouvait y percevoir. Le mal rongeait le général qui n'arrivait même plus à cacher sa souffrance. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses mains tremblaient, et il détourna la tête pour ne pas faire face à son replica dans un tel moment de faiblesse.

Blanc.

- « Laisse-moi au moins t'aider ! T'as vraiment pas l'air bien ! Tu devrais aller voir un... »

Luke se fit couper la parole :

- « Comme si je... Oh et puis la ferme ! Ce ne sont pas tes oignons ! » Articula t-il en un râle de douleur.

Anxieux, son double prit les devants et vint se poster à côté de son original prostré, pour le relever et l'asseoir sur le lit. Il lui attrapa son bras gauche qu'il passa autour de ses épaules, et de l'autre main, il agrippa par la ceinture, pour l'inciter à se redresser. Contre toute attente, l'homme à la chevelure écarlate n'opposa pas de résistance et se laissa assez facilement diriger. Luke le lâcha après l'avoir aidé à s'installer. Plus étrangement encore, Asch décida de s'allonger. Il fixa le plafond un instant, ferma les yeux, et porta une main à son visage. Il se sentait honteux. Ce soir son replica l'avait grandement humilié et exaspéré. Plus il y pensait, moins il arrivait à retrouver son calme, et plus ses maux s'amplifiaient. C'était bien la première fois qu'il en avait autant pâti.

Luke vint se placer juste à côté de l'authentique. Il comprit qu'il ne fallait pas l'interroger davantage, sous peine de le blesser encore plus. Le rouquin voyait là une sorte de fragilité inattendue chez le général, dont n'importe qui s'apitoierait. Lui se contenta d'observer l'homme à la chevelure rouge sang, dont il tira une mèche pour en évaluer la longueur.

Noir.

Asch rouvrit un œil et tourna la tête vers son replica, toujours occupé avec ses cheveux.

- « A quoi tu joues ? » Râla t-il.

- « Je me disais juste que tes cheveux étaient plus longs et plus sombres que les miens, même avant que je me les coupe. » Répondit simplement la réplique.

- « Lâche-ça ! Et puis j'ai assez perdu mon temps, je me casse ! » S'exclama l'original qui s'apprêtait à partir quand il sentit que son double retenait ses cheveux captifs. « Qu'est ce que je viens de te dire ? Je vais vraiment me mettre en colère ! » avertit Asch.

- « Qu'importe ! Que j'agisse bien ou mal de toute façon, tu me hurles toujours dessus, et même plus quand l'envie te prends ! » Répliqua Luke.

Une fois encore, le rouquin n'avait pas pesé ses mots, qui ne firent qu'un tour dans la tête du général. « Et même plus quand l'envie te prends » résonnait dans son esprit et agressait son ego. Si Luke continuait de la sorte, la seule envie qu'aurait son original, serait de l'assassiner.

- « Tu ouvres encore ton clapet et je vais t'apprendre à te taire pour de bon ! » Menaça l'homme aux cheveux pourpres.

- « MAIS QUOI A LA FIN ? QU'EST CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT ? » S'emporta le replica, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il en avait marre de l'ingratitude éhontée de son authentique, lui qui avait pourtant fait de son mieux pour l'aider ce soir.

Furieux de cet affront, le général tira sur ses propres cheveux qu'il libéra des mains de Luke, et se précipita sur lui, l'étalant sur le lit. Il était une fois de plus au dessus de son double, dont il maintenait les bras plaqués au matelas pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- « Si je fais déjà tout ce que je veux en temps normal comme : « te hurler dessus ou même plus quand l'envie me prends », imagine quand je suis VRAIMENT de mauvaise humeur ! » Gronda Asch.

Luke blêmit, il n'arrivait pas à s'extirper de l'emprise de son double. C'était comme si la colère le rendait plus fort.

- « Mais t'es complètement cinglé ! » S'exclama t-il.

Si les mots pouvaient être ravalés...

- « … Je vais te faire regretter ce que tu viens de dire ! » S'indigna le général.

Luke ferma les yeux et essaya de mettre ses mains pour protéger son visage, mais elles étaient toujours prisonnières de celles d'Asch. Le replica s'attendait à être frappé sévèrement, le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra. Mais au lieu de ça, il ne se passa rien pendant un moment, puis il sentit le corps de l'homme à la chevelure pourpre se presser contre le sien, et il ne tarda pas à sentir son visage tout proche non plus.

De surprise, Luke rouvrit les yeux et Asch n'attendait que ça pour l'embrasser afin de lui montrer qu'il le dominait, ainsi que pour lui donner une leçon à propos de sa colère et de la définition du mot «cinglé» .

La réplique eut le souffle coupé quelques secondes, puis son cœur tambourina comme jamais auparavant. Il essaya de se débattre tant bien que mal, mais il fut vite forcé d'admettre qu'il ne faisait que s'agiter en vain. Il sentit une chaleur timide monter à ses joues qui se colorèrent subitement. Petit à petit, il ressentit des picotements dans tous ses membres. Il ferma de nouveaux ses yeux, honteux de ne pas pouvoir se défendre. Il eut l'impression que ce baiser dura une éternité, et lorsqu'il pensa que c'en était fini, il commit la même sottise de lancer un regard à son agresseur qui le prit comme une provocation, ce qui l'incita à humilier son replica de plus belle.

Asch réitéra son geste, avec plus de conviction car les réactions de son double l'amusaient, et il se plaisait à le torturer. Quand il constata moins de résistance, il décida d'insérer sa langue dans la bouche de Luke. Ce dernier se raidit. C'était trop, dire que son premier baiser lui avait été volé par Asch ! Et pourtant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se défaire de la domination de l'original.

Cette sensation nouvelle éveillait en lui un sentiment douceâtre, qui étonnamment, ne lui déplaisait pas. Il se résolut à prendre le général de contre-pied. Si ce dernier tenait tant à le punir, il n'y avait qu'à accueillir cette sanction à bras ouvert. Et Luke se laissa prendre au jeu.

Blanc.

La réplique essaya de se détendre et accepta l'intrusion de l'original en lui. Avec prudence, il tenta lui aussi de glisser sa langue chez le général.

Celui-là ne s'y attendit pas et baissa, un peu mais suffisamment, sa garde, ce qui offrit une ouverture à Luke pour se dérober de ses mains. A la grande surprise de l'authentique, son replica ne s'esquiva pas, mais au contraire, l'enlaça tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

La copie gagna en assurance et s'aventura plus confortablement dans la bouche d'Asch. Ce dernier ragea de constater que son double prenait plaisir dans ce qu'il aurait voulu être une correction. Il se moquait ouvertement de lui, mais il n'allait pas tarder à déchanter.

Noir.

Asch posa une main sur le ventre déjà nu de Luke, qui frémit au contact des doigts gantés. Il remonta progressivement jusque sous le tee-shirt noir, palpant le torse de sa réplique. Les joues de de Luke s'embrasèrent encore plus. Il commençait à craindre les intentions du général, et pensa qu'il était peut-être temps de mettre un terme à ce jeu dangereux, cependant, il n'avait pas compris qu'il était déjà trop tard... Il gesticula en vain.

La main de l'homme aux cheveux rouge sang s'appliquait déjà à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture ainsi que la sienne. Le replica paniqua et essaya de s'arracher des griffes du prédateur, mais il fut vite intercepté, le général maîtrisant les deux poignets de Luke d'une seule main.

Asch replongea ses lèvres sur celles de son double dont la peau s'hérissait. La sueur perlait sur le front du jeune rouquin pris au piège, au fur et à mesure que la deuxième main du général descendait sur son corps. Soudain, l'agresseur se stoppa et releva la tête. Tout en observant sa proie, il retira son gant droit à l'aide de ses dents, dévoilant ainsi des doigts fins, armés d'ongles assez longs et acérés pour un homme. Luke goûta au contact de la peau froide du général, ce qui le fit frissonner. La sensation était bien pire que lorsqu'il avait encore le gant, et le rouquin geint quand la main nue s'immisça en zone intime. Tous les sens de la réplique étaient en éveil, et ce dernier ne savait plus quoi penser, partagé entre une peur bleue et une envie irrépressible. Perdu dans ses propres sentiments, il opposa moins de résistance et ce ne fut pas bien difficile pour Asch d'abaisser suffisamment le pantalon de sa victime pour pouvoir continuer son affaire sans encombre. Finalement, le replica tenta d'appeler à l'aide, mais ses cris furent étouffés par la langue de l'homme aux cheveux rouge sang, qui acheva de se préparer et n'hésita pas à se glisser en Luke en un coup de rein.

La douleur était intense et le dos de la réplique arqua. Il voulut hurler, mais en fut incapable. Plus que jamais, il essaya de libérer ses mains de celles d'Asch, mais malheureusement, ce fut encore plus improbable pour lui, maintenant que le général avait ses deux mains disponibles pour le retenir. L'original percevait la souffrance de son double et cela lui plaisait. Il continua ses mouvements d'aller-retour un moment, mais plus doucement cependant. Il était plus drôle de savourer lentement tous les changements d'expression du visage de Luke, car cela lui prouvait qu'ils étaient différents et cela lui procurait un sentiment de supériorité. C'était lui qui menait la danse, et jamais il ne céderait sa place. Quand il fut certain d'avoir suffisamment souillé sa réplique, il donna un dernier coup de rein puis se retira promptement. Sans scrupules, il se rhabilla et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au rouquin. Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur ses lèvres, et enfin il disposa en silence, sans pour autant avoir récupéré l'objet premier de sa venue.

Luke demeura là, décomposé.

Il laissa couler à flot les larmes qu'il avait tenté de retenir. Il se sentait sali et blessé. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple blessure physique, mais aussi morale : lui qui avait cru comprendre le général, lui qui avait aimé Asch...

Dans un coin de la pièce, une boule de poil avait tout observé sans bruit...

FIN

Asch et Luke sont des propriétés de Namco, tous droits réservés.

C'est terminé ! =) Je tiens à faire un petit commentaire sur cette fic à caractère Yaoi :

C'était vraiment très intéressant, mais aussi difficile à écrire ! Il fallait respecter pas mal de choses concernant les personnages, comme le mauvais caractère d'Asch, et en même temps réussir à enchaîner les événements, de telle sorte que les deux Luke puissent engager un autre type de relation. J'ai souvent été tentée d'adoucir le général divin, mais je me suis abstenue car ça n'aurait pas collé !

De plus, voilà une petite explication au « Blanc Noir » qui peut paraître anodin, mais qui ne l'est pas.

Évidemment, en premier lieu, cela fait allusion aux couleurs des vêtements, étant donné qu'Asch fouillait dans l'armoire, faisant défiler les vestes blanches et les tee-shirts de son replica. J'avais essayé de créer un effet saccadé pour montrer comment le général furète avec énervement, je sais pas si c'est réussi, moi j'ai bien aimé.

Ensuite, il y a des alternances entre paragraphes Blanc et Noir qui correspondent bien sûr aux points de vue respectifs des personnages, mais qui servaient aussi à introduire certaines notions, comme un blanc dans la conversation, ou un regard noir...

Et finalement, j'aurais bien aimé écrire un paragraphe Blanc pour Asch et un Noir pour Luke en référence au Yin et au Yang, mais l'inspiration m'a manquée et la cohérence aussi.

Quant au titre, et bien il n'y a qu'à réfléchir deux minutes à ce que chacun a pu perdre dans cette histoire ! Je laisse libre cours à votre interprétation ! ^^

Tous les commentaires sauf ceux du genre : « J'aime pas le yaoi, point barre » sont les bienvenus !


	2. Chapter 2

Voici un deuxième chapitre à cette petite fanfic sur ToA, il concerne Luke et Guy. D'avance, je m'excuse pour la qualité de ce chapitre, qui est peut-être moins bon que le premier. Désolée d'y avoir porté moins de soin malgré tout le temps passé à le rédiger, je crois que je manquais d'inspiration vers la fin. Voilà, si vous êtes pas trop déçus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Ce que j'aimerais

Bien que ce n'était désormais plus son rôle, Guy s'invitait au manoir des Fon Fabre en tant qu'humble serviteur. Ils pensaient tous avoir vaincu Van à la porte de l'absorption et chacun était reparti de son côté, Guy n'échappait pas à la règle. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie de récupérer ses titres de noble de Malkuth. Il était simplement Guy, et aimait ce qu'il était devenu. C'est pourquoi, il avait décidé de retourner aux côtés de Luke, dans la demeure de Baticul.

Le temps était radieux, le soleil haut dans le ciel, et le servant blondinet aidait Pere à faire le jardinage. « C'est plus vraiment de votre âge de vous baisser pour ramasser les feuilles mortes ! » Lui répétait-il sans cesse, ignorant la réponse qui était toujours la même : « C'est mon travail, je dois le faire. » Ce n'était pas comme s'ils se disputaient pour le râteau, mais un œil extérieur pourrait s'y méprendre. Las de tout, Luke les observait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Cela faisait des jours qu'il restait enfermé dans le manoir sans rien faire. Quand on le croisait, son air dépité poussait à croire qu'il était malade, du moins, c'est ce que s'imaginait Guy, au début... En effet, quand on lui posait la question, Luke affirmait que tout allait bien, et c'est ce qui intrigua le blondinet. Si Luke ne se plaignait pas, c'est que quelque chose ne tournait VRAIMENT pas rond, et le serviteur ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Quand il remarqua qu'il commençait à irriter son ami avec ses questions, il eut la certitude qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et décida d'adopter une stratégie différente. Maintenant, dès que Guy approchait Luke, ce dernier soupirait profondément, comme s'il allait encore subir un interrogatoire. Pourtant, il n'en fut rien...

- « Pffffff... » Luke soupirait, accoudé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il regardait dans le vide, pensif, quand il reçut une poignée de feuille desséchées en pleine figure. « Qu'est-ce que... Guy ! » Son ami lui fit un clin d'œil.

- « Tu rêvasses un peu trop à mon goût, alors que moi je me tue à la tâche ! » Il essaya de provoquer son ami, pour le sortir de sa torpeur. La réponse se fit attendre un moment, comme si Luke avait du mal à réfléchir.

- « En même temps, tu peux bien bosser un peu, pour toutes les fois où tu fais semblant... Et puis, personne ne t'a obligé à revenir nous servir. » Cette réplique jeta un froid, Guy grimaça. C'était blessant, Luke ne se rendait pas compte du poids de ses mots, et il était grand temps que le blond prenne les choses en main.

- « Hé ! C'est pas sympa, ça ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, c'est pas très charitable ! C'est fou ce que ça donne envie de venir te voir ! » Se défendit-il. Luke changea de position, mal à l'aise. Il avait d'autres choses à penser que de se disputer avec Guy, surtout qu'il souhaitait absolument éviter les conflits depuis la chute d'Akzeriuth. Il ne tenait pas à reperdre la confiance de ses amis.

- « Désolé... Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. » S'excusa t-il. Son serviteur fit un bond en arrière, Luke écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Ouah ! Ça me fait toujours bizarre de t'entendre t'excuser ou de remercier quelqu'un ! Le prends pas mal, ce sont juste les vieilles habitudes qui reviennent ! » Répondit-il, avec les même attitudes que s'il s'était trouvé nez à nez avec une femme. Son maître ne savait pas trop quoi ajouter.

- « … Faudrait savoir, tu me sermonnes et après tu ne veux pas de mes excuses ? » Interrogea t-il. Guy s'empressa de se reprendre :

- « Ah non non non non non, je n'ai pas dit ça ! Ta politesse est juste trop récente, mais je m'y habituerai vite ! »

- « Très drôle Guy... » Luke s'était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et appuya sa tête contre le mur, comme s'il avait besoin d'un soutien. Son regard était fuyant. De toute évidence, il n'était pas très concentré sur leur conversation. Le serviteur l'observa, inquiet. Il se rapprocha, lui apposa une main sur son front, et compara avec sa propre température grâce à l'autre main. Le rouquin sursauta un peu au contact de la peau, mais il ne broncha pas plus.

- « … Tu m'inquiètes Luke ! Tu sais très bien que tu peux te confier si quelque chose ne va pas ! C'est à ça que servent les amis ! S'exclama le blondinet.

- « Mais j'ai rien du tout ! Je suis juste fatigué et je m'ennuie ! Et puis retourne aider Pere, tu seras plus utile ! » S'emporta le replica. Son ami demeura stupéfait par cette agressivité. Il n'ajouta rien et retourna silencieusement à son occupation, tout comme son maître le lui avait ordonné. « Ça ne se passera pas comme ça... » Pensa t-il.

Luke s'en voulut, mais il renonça à s'excuser encore. Qu'y pouvait-il si Guy refusait de comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur ? Frustré, il descendit dans sa chambre et referma la vitre. Il passerait le restant de la journée tout seul, du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. En effet, il faisait même abstraction d'un certain animal sacré de Lorelei, qui avait pourtant le don de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Si son serviteur humain se faisait du mauvais sang pour son ami, il en allait de même pour le serviteur Cheagle. La bête baissa les oreilles au vu de la mine déconfite du rouquin. « Mieu... » Piailla t-il, ne sachant que dire ou que faire pour Luke, d'autant plus qu'un certain événement d'une nuit de pleine lune ne lui était pas inconnu, et qu'il en avait été grandement désorienté. Il n'osait même pas aborder le sujet avec son maître, de crainte de le mettre en colère, et il ne voulait pas en parler à qui que ce soit, considérant que cela ne regardait que lui. Luke qui venait de s'affaler sur son lit, la tête plongée dans son oreiller, grommela au couinement de l'animal. S'il ne voulait être dérangé par personne, il désirait encore moins l'être par « la Chose ».

- « Va t-en... » Gronda t-il dans le coussin qui étouffa un peu le son.

Mieu soupira mais s'exécuta sans rechigner. Il s'envola et prit la porte. Ne regardant pas devant lui, il se heurta au dos de Guy qui reculait en passant le râteau.

- « Oups, désolé Mieu, ça va ? » S'enquit le blondinet.

- « Mia ! C'est pas grave... » Répondit-il sans conviction, en se frottant le museau.

Le jeune serviteur ne put s'empêcher de constater le manque d'engouement du Cheagle, d'habitude très jovial.

- « Non mais c'est pas vrai, si tu te mets à déprimer toi aussi, on va pas s'en sortir ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Clama t-il. L'animal sursauta un peu face à tant de spontanéité. Pris de court, il couina et retourna s'enfermer dans la chambre de son maître. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à Guy. Ce dernier demeura bouche bée, râteau en main. Frustré, il retourna à sa tâche, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de remédier aux changements d'humeurs de Luke et de son Cheagle. Il devait déjà en déterminer la cause, et il avait sa petite idée de comment y parvenir. Ce n'étaient peut-être pas des méthodes très catholiques, mais il était prêt à tout pour le bien de son meilleur ami. Il n'aurait qu'à attendre l'heure du souper des Fon Fabre pour s'introduire dans la chambre et ouvrir un certain tiroir qui contenait le journal intime de Luke. Peut-être que celui-ci l'éclairerait un peu...

Et 8 heures sonnèrent.

Il aperçut le rouquin quitter les lieux et se faufila dans la pièce de toutes les intrigues. L'emplacement du cahier, Guy le connaissait bien. Il fut un temps où il corrigeait même les fautes d'orthographe de Luke. Désormais, il se plaisait surtout à parcourir les lignes manuscrites en appréciant leur style à la fois enfantin et appliqué. Aujourd'hui cependant, Guy appréhendait de l'ouvrir. C'était la première fois qu'il le ferait sans permission, et il se sentit comme un intrus dans le monde de Luke. « C'est pas le moment de flancher... Ce n'est qu'un simple journal... » Pensa t-il. Pourtant, il prit soudain peur de ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir. Il se jeta à l'eau et consulta l'historique de ces derniers jours. C'était en effet un très bon résumé des activités de Luke : Rien. Que du blanc. Cela faisait quelques jours que le rouquin s'était contenté de marquer la date sans rien détailler. Guy n'avait plus qu'à remonter à la dernière page bien remplie, mais ce qu'il y lut ne satisfit pas ses attentes. C'était en effet, un jour des plus banals. Aucune des activités ou événements de la journée ne lui semblèrent louches. Pris d'un doute, il examina la date. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se rappela de quelque chose de suspect : c'était le soir où Luke l'avait envoyé sur les roses, prétendant que tout allait bien malgré le fracas provenant de sa chambre. Si sa mémoire était bonne, Mieu était avec lui... Les deux ayant une conduite très étrange depuis lors, Guy voulut en savoir plus sur ce qui se passât ce jour là. Interroger Luke s'était avéré inutile, mais qu'en était-il de Mieu ? Sans plus tarder, le blond referma le précieux journal et le rangea délicatement dans le chevet. Il s'empressa de partir tout en laissant les lieux comme il les avait trouvés. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à aller chercher le Cheagle qui devait certainement se trouver dans la cuisine, pouponné par les domestiques qui avaient tendance à trop le nourrir. Il allait entrer en zone dangereuse... Mais son prétexte était déjà tout trouvé.

- « Encore en cuisine Mieu ? Mais dis-moi, tu vas exploser à force de manger ! Vous le gâtez trop ! » Lança t-il aux jeunes filles qui restreignaient considérablement l'espace vital de la créature, agglutinées autour de lui. Si Guy comptait récupérer l'animal, il devait se frayer un chemin parmi la gente féminine. Hors de question d'y risquer sa peau ! « Permettez que je le récupère, vous allez l'étouffer si vous continuez à le gaver comme ça, tout en ne le laissant pas respirer. » Déclara t-il. Mieu dressa une oreille et prit peur. Il se précipita sur l'épaule du blond en couinant : « Mia ! Je ne veux pas m'étouffer ! ». Quittant la pièce, Guy était assez satisfait de sa prestation. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'interroger en privé.

Le blondinet vérifia trois fois que personne ne les écoutait. Il tira les rideaux et commença son inquisition, ce qui effraya un peu la bête.

- « Mieu, j'ai absolument besoin de ton aide, parce que je sais que tu sais ce qui ne va pas avec Luke ! L'autre soir, j'ai entendu du bruit dans sa chambre, il m'a répondu que c'était toi qui avait fait tomber des livres, et je t'ai entendu crier. Je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé ce jour là ! » S'exclama t-il.

Mieu se remit à piailler et à se cacher derrière ses oreilles. Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il avait vu ce soir là. Guy haussa un sourcil, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le Cheagle ainsi. Cela ne laissait rien présager de bon...

- « Allez Mieu, il faut que tu me fasses confiance ! Je peux pas laisser Luke dans cet état... En tant qu'amis, on doit l'aider ! S'il te plaît... » Supplia le blondinet.

La bête sacrée de Lorelei mit du temps à se remettre de ses émotions.

- « Mieu ! C'est que... J'ai eu si peur ! Et le pauvre maître... Il … et puis... » L'animal était incapable de se calmer et d'exposer clairement la situation, mais Guy ne perdit pas patience :

- « Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Luke ? » Demanda t-il doucement.

Le Cheagle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « Raconte-moi plutôt l'histoire des livres... » Tenta le blond.

- « Mieu... En fait... J'étais enfermé dans la chambre du maître quand Asch est entré ! » S'exclama la bête.

Guy écarquilla les yeux.

- « Asch ? » Laissa t-il échapper.

- « Oui... Il mettait en bazar les vêtements du maître, mais on aurait dit qu'il voulait les essayer ! Et j'ai fait une bêtise ! Je me cachais derrière les livres, mais je les ai fait tomber ! Asch était furieux et le maître est entré... Ils se sont disputés très fort, mais Asch a rangé le bazar. Le maître a voulu l'aider mais il s'est cogné à l'étagère et les autres livres sont tombés ! C'est là que tu es arrivé, on m'a accusé et Asch m'a tapé très fort sur la tête... Quand je me suis réveillé... MIEU ! » L'animal s'arrêta net et se cacha à nouveau les yeux derrière ses oreilles.

A mesure que le Cheagle enchaînait les confessions, Guy sentait son courage le quitter... Qu'avait donc bien pu faire Asch pour effrayer l'animal à ce point, et rendre Luke amorphe ? Une part de lui même ne put s'empêcher d'émettre de sombres suppositions... Il avait peur de savoir, mais il le devait.

- « Allez Mieu, tu y es presque... Rah ! Si tu ne peux pas le dire, je vais le faire, tu n'auras qu'à m'arrêter quand je trouve : Asch l'a menacé ? Dit des méchancetés ? Il lui a fait du chantage ? Ou alors, il l'a frappé très fort ? Euh... Non Mieu, ne me force pas à dire ce que je pense, par pitié... » Guy était au bord de la crise de nerfs... Intérieurement, il pressentait qu'il avait deviné ce qui s'était produit cette nuit là, mais il se refusait à l'accepter... Prononcer ces mots de vive voix lui coûterait énormément et lui briserait le cœur. Et pourtant, les dire serait le seul moyen de confirmer ou d'infirmer son hypothèse... « Est-ce qu'ils ont... Enfin... est-ce qu'ils ont eu un rapport sexuel ? »

A ces mots l'animal piailla de plus belle... Le serviteur blondinet ne s'était donc pas trompé. A la différence qu'il n'avait pas osé prononcer le mot « viol » qu'il savait pourtant plus adéquat. L'énervement le gagna... Il avait envie de hurler. Mais comme à son habitude, il ne laissa rien transparaître et remercia la bête en lui caressant la tête. Il fut pris d'une immense pitié pour Luke, d'un accès de rage terrible à l'égard d'Asch, et d'un autre sentiment bizarre qu'il ne sut pas définir, ou qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer... C'était honteux de sa part d'éprouver de la jalousie dans un contexte pareil... Mais il aimait Luke du plus profond de son cœur et n'acceptait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Il serra le poing et retourna au département des domestiques, où il demanda à ce qu'on l'assomme de travail, pour oublier l'insupportable nouvelle.

Les jours qui suivirent, Guy se fit plus discret, occupé dans tous les coins du manoir, à un tel point que même dans son état, Luke perçut comme un vide. Quelqu'un manquait à l'appel... Il trouva étrange que son ami ne vienne plus lui casser les pieds. « C'est à cause de ce que je lui ai dit l'autre jour ? » S'interrogea t-il, se décidant enfin à sortir de sa chambre pour partir à la recherche de son serviteur. Même s'il avait demandé à être seul, il ne voulait pas que Guy l'ait abandonné. Sa gorge se noua, et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Rongé par le remord, il se mit à courir vers le bureau de la gouvernante. Il tenait à savoir si son ami était reparti à Malkuth sans l'avertir. Essoufflé, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup, faisant sursauter la gouvernante, qui leva le nez de son registre, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.

- « Madame ! Guy... Il est là ? » Questionna t-il prestement. Son teint livide et son air angoissé inquiétèrent la responsable des domestiques au plus haut point. Elle se leva et se précipita vers son jeune maître, prête à le retenir en cas de malaise.

- « Allons, allons ! Du calme Monsieur ! On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme ! Asseyez-vous ! » Ordonna t-elle en tirant la chaise pour Luke. Elle le força à s'installer et s'empressa de faire venir d'autres personnes pour l'aider : « MARTINE ! Apporte de l'eau et quelque chose de sucré, vite ! ELSA ! Va tout de suite me chercher Guy ! Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, je m'occupe de tout... » Elle lui posa une main rachitique ornée de bagues sur l'épaule, comme pour le réconforter. Luke entendait ses mots sans pour autant réaliser toute l'agitation autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son sentiment de culpabilité et se sentait faible. Il n'avait rien voulu manger de la journée car il avait de moins en moins d'appétit, et il commençait à le payer.

Guy fit un bond en arrière quand il entendit une des domestiques l'appeler. Ce n'était généralement pas bon signe... Mais quand il apprit qu'on venait le quérir parce que Luke avait un malaise, il lâcha le panier à linge qu'il tenait entre les mains, et se précipita dans l'antre de la gouvernante.

- « LUKE ! » Hurla t-il, en s'approchant de son maître. C'était bien la première fois que les serviteurs le virent perdre son sang froid. Luke redressa la tête, soulagé de cette apparition soudaine.

- « Guy ! Excuse-moi ! Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour ! J'ai cru que tu étais parti... J'ai eu peur, je ne voulais pas te vexer ! » Débita t-il à toute vitesse, regardant Guy dans les yeux, comme s'il craignait que ce dernier disparaisse. Son ami n'en revenait pas. Il se sentait déjà mal vis à vis de ce qui lui était arrivé, et désormais, il culpabilisait d'avoir pu donner cette impression à Luke. Il eut envie de le serrer très fort dans ses bras et de s'excuser, mais il se contenta de lui poser amicalement une main sur l'épaule.

- « T'excuser pour quoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déserté, je suis là ! » Le rassura t-il avec son éternel sourire. Luke se calma un peu et lui retourna un sourire. Les servantes n'y comprenaient rien à rien. Le rouquin se leva et chancela, heureusement Guy fut assez réactif pour le retenir avant qu'il ne chute. Toutes les filles de la pièce poussèrent un cri d'effroi, sauf la gouvernant qui avait déjà quitté les lieux à la recherche d'un potentiel médecin. Le serviteur blondinet rassit son maître, préoccupé par son état. « Luke... » Murmura t-il. Une infirmière déboula dans la pièce, Guy eut à peine le temps de se pousser avant qu'elle ne le bouscule pour prendre sa place, face à Luke. Sans plus chercher à détailler son pronostic, elle affirma qu'il serait mieux pour lui de regagner sa chambre et qu'on lui fasse parvenir de la nourriture sucrée. Sans hésitation, Guy se proposa pour cette tâche, qu'on lui confia sans rechigner. « Génial » Pensa t-il. Il allait enfin pouvoir être seul avec Luke afin de mettre les choses au clair.

Le soutenant toujours, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, et le serviteur ne lâcha son maître qu'une fois qu'il fût sûr que celui-ci ne pourrait pas s'affaler au sol. Guy prit une chaise et s'installa en face de son ami assis sur le lit. Le rouquin se sentit gêné qu'il doive s'occuper de lui au lieu de terminer ce qu'il avait à faire. Le blond quant à lui n'attendait plus que la visite des autres domestiques, qui devaient apporter un remontant à Luke, afin d'enfin pouvoir parler en privé. Les vivres ne tardèrent pas à arriver, et la porte à se refermer une bonne fois pour toutes. C'était l'heure des aveux.

- « Luke... » Murmura Guy, donnant un mauvais pressentiment à Luke.

- « … Oui ? » Se contenta t-il de répondre, perplexe.

- « N'y a t-il pas quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? » Questionna son ami avec un regard réprobateur qui fit détourner les yeux de son maître.

- « Non. Je te l'ai déjà dit, étant donné que tu m'as posé cette question au moins cent fois ! » Rétorqua t-il, déjà nostalgique de sa solitude.

- « Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Et bien ose me le dire en face. » Lança son serviteur d'un ton sec.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dis-moi que tu n'as rien, que c'est pour ça que tu ne sors plus, ne mange plus, ne continues plus ton journal intime, et ne veut plus voir personne ! Seulement, fais-le en me regardant dans les yeux ! » Reprit-il, certain que Luke en serait incapable. Il n'avait jamais pu lui mentir. Cette sévérité inopinée provoqua une réaction violente chez Luke, qui n'allait pas tarder à faire regretter ses mots à Guy.

- « ...J'AI ÉTÉ VIOLÉ PAR ASCH, VOILÁ, T'ES CONTENT ? C'EST ÇA QUE TU VOULAIS ENTENDRE ? » Hurla t-il tout en fixant Guy, avant d'être parcouru de tremblements et pris d'une crise de larmes, qui roulaient le long de ses joues cramoisies. On pouvait lire la douleur ancrée dans le vert profond de ses yeux. Hébété, son ami demeura immobile à le contempler pendant un moment, puis il l'enlaça pour le réconforter. Toute cette peine lui faisait mal au cœur. Il eut aussi envie de verser quelques larmes pour son ami, mais en fut incapable, rongé par une colère noire vis à vis d'Asch. Il caressait le dos de Luke et ce dernier se serra plus fort contre lui, épanchant ses pleurs sur son épaule, et cherchant à étouffer ses sanglots. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, le temps que le rouquin reprenne un peu ses esprits.

- « Guy... Jure-moi que tu ne le répéteras à personne ! J'ai tellement honte... Il... Non... Oh et puis zut, je veux pas en parler ! » S'exclama t-il, encore secoué de spasmes. Son ami le reprit dans les bras et lui promit de garder le silence. Il sentait la respiration haletante de Luke dans son cou, ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Plus jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un lui faire du mal... Ils passèrent le reste de leur soirée ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien pour se changer les idées, jusqu'à ce que le rouquin s'endorme. Il était déjà tard dans la nuit, et Guy le borda avant de regagner sa chambre en baillant. Il avait une longue journée qui l'attendait le lendemain...

En effet, la gouvernante n'avait pas oublié le vœu du serviteur blondinet, à savoir, de travailler plus pour oublier ses tracas, et elle lui avait donc élaboré un planning assez corsé. Aussi, il eut l'impression que la semaine s'écoulât d'une traite, contrairement à Luke qui s'ennuyait et passait ses nerfs sur le Cheagle. Le jeune Replica observait Guy et il le trouvait distant et fatigué. À la fin de la semaine, il se décida à faire quelque chose pour le remercier : il alla voir sa mère.

- « Mère ! Il faut que je te parle ! C'est au sujet de Guy... Il m'inquiète... Il travaille beaucoup trop ! Si ça se trouve, il va même finir par ne plus sourire du tout ! S'il-te-plaît, tu pourrais demander à la gouvernante qu'elle lui donne quelques jours de congés ? » Demanda t-il, avec deux grands yeux implorants.

- « Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas très élégant de la part de Miss Von Krona d'acculer Guy de la sorte... Tu as raison, je vais lui dire qu'elle lui permette de se reposer. » Répondit Suzanne.

- « Merci mère ! » Lança Luke en lui faisant une bise sur la joue, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis des siècles.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que Guy passait la serpillière dans un des nombreux couloirs du manoir, il entendit retentir les talons de la responsable du personnel. Il se retourna et l'aperçut se diriger vers lui, les lèvres pincées, ce qui était tout sauf un bon présage...

- « Guy, Madame vient de m'ordonner de t'accorder des congés forcés. Tu peux dores et déjà prendre ta journée. » Déclara t-elle sèchement, récupérant dédaigneusement le balai des mains du serviteur, qui se sentit défaillir.

- « Pourquoi ? » Questionna t-il, désemparé. La gouvernante le vit blêmir et haussa les épaules.

- « Les ordres sont les ordres. Tu peux disposer. » Fit-elle en remportant le matériel de nettoyage.

Guy était bouche bée. Si on lui donnait des vacances, il n'avait pas le droit de rester au manoir, et donc, il ne pouvait pas veiller sur Luke. Il eut envie d'aller voir la duchesse pour demander une explication, mais il n'en n'eut pas besoin, le jeune rouquin venant à sa rencontre.

- « Guy ! Alors ça y est, Miss Von Krona t'a donné des jours de repos ? » Interrogea t-il, apparemment satisfait de sa démarche, mais vite intrigué par l'expression peu enjouée de son ami.

- « Alors c'était toi... Pourquoi as tu demandé ça pour moi ? » Questionna à son tour le serviteur, encore plus déçu.

- « C'est quoi le problème ? Tu avais l'air si épuisé ! C'était le moins que je puisse faire ! T'es pas content ? » Lança t-il ingénument, incrédule face aux réactions de Guy. Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il appréciait la spontanéité et les intentions de Luke. Il était si enfantin des fois... Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et soupira :

- « C'est très gentil... » Il refusa de lui expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas très joyeux à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Si Luke s'était donné la peine de faire ça pour lui, il n'avait pas le droit d'être mécontent.

- « C'est fou comme on dirait que ça te fait plaisir... » Ironisa son maître.

- « Non, non, je t'assure, merci... C'est juste que je suis fatigué... » Mentit-il.

Luke se radoucit et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire angélique qui fit évaporer tous les soucis de Guy en une seconde. Le serviteur n'avait plus qu'à se résoudre à quitter les lieux quelques temps...

Tous deux partirent donc chacun de leur côté, le rouquin dans ses appartements, et le blondinet pour préparer ses affaires. Toutefois, Guy n'eut même pas le temps de tout rassembler que Luke revint le voir, annonçant :

- « Je trouve pas Mieu ! Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? »

Son ami haussa un sourcil. Luke, chercher le Cheagle ? C'était généralement l'inverse.

- « Non, désolé, mais je peux t'aider à le retrouver si tu veux ! » Proposa t-il.

Luke acquiesça, et les deux amis partirent à sa recherche, fouillant chaque recoin de la résidence pendant deux heures, en vain.

- « Mais c'est pas possible ! Il ne s'est tout de même pas volatilisé, si ? » Demanda Luke, retrouvant son habituelle nonchalance.

- « Il faut dire que tu n'as pas été spécialement agréable avec lui ces derniers temps... Depuis quand ne l'as-tu pas vu ? » Continua Guy.

Luke se stoppa et réfléchit un instant. Il n'avait pas fait attention à l'animal ces derniers jours, il se pouvait donc que cela fasse un moment que la créature ait disparu. Guy soupira puis émit une hypothèse :

- « Il a été pas mal affecté par ce qui t'es arrivé... Surtout que si je ne m'abuse, tu ne t'es pas gêné pour t'en prendre copieusement à lui, qui a juste eu le malheur d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il a dû croire que tu ne voulais plus de lui comme ami, et il a dû retourner au bois des Cheagle. »

- « ...Ben il n'a qu'à y rester si je suis si méchant ! » S'exclama Luke, outré.

- « C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? » Guy sortit de son mutisme après quelques secondes.

- « … Oui... Oh ! Non mais attends ! Il a l'anneau du sorcier, et il s'est barré avec ! Il va m'entendre quand je vais le retrouver ! Guy ! On part sur le champ le ramener à la maison ! » Cria t-il en s'en allant d'un pas décidé. Son ami rigola intérieurement. Selon lui, Luke ne voulait juste pas s'avouer qu'il tenait à « la Chose », et il lui fallait donc un bon prétexte pour aller le récupérer sans paraître préoccupé de son sort.

C'est ainsi qu'ils prirent le chemin de Malkuth.

Ils embarquèrent le ferry depuis le port de Baticul jusqu'à Kaitzur pour ensuite se diriger à pied vers Engeve, qui était situé à deux pas du bois des Cheagles. Cependant, ils n'avaient même pas commencé à marcher que Luke en avait déjà marre, mais il eut une brillante idée en voyant passer une charrette qui transportait du foin...

- « Guy ! Regarde ! C'est forcé qu'il se rende à Engeve avec ça ! On va se cacher dans la motte et descendre sans qu'il nous voit ! » Proposa t-il sans laisser de temps de réponse à son ami tant il était pressé de se jeter dans la paille. Sans plus réfléchir, Guy le suivit. Il le suivrait n'importe où.

Bien que plus commode en matière de moyen de locomotion, le voyage en charrette n'en était pas pour autant très confortable, et les deux amis eurent l'impression que le trajet durât des heures. Quand le convoi s'arrêta, ils s'empressèrent de filer à l'anglaise. Ils firent une pause quand ils furent sûrs d'être hors du champ de vision du pauvre fermier, qui ne se doutait certainement pas qu'il avait transporté des passagers clandestins. Guy rigola en regardant Luke.

- « Ahah ! Tu as du foin plein les cheveux ! » Le rouquin fit une moue terrible et s'ébouriffa la chevelure, faisant tomber un bon nombre de brindilles. Son serviteur acheva le travail en retirant délicatement la dernière branche.

- « Ouais, merci... Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on a encore du chemin à faire à pieds ! » Grommela Luke, qui reprit la route de sa démarche nonchalante, sous l'œil attentif de son ami qui ne tarda pas à lui emboîter le pas.

Il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de distance à parcourir avant d'atteindre le nid des bêtes sacrées de Lorelei. Une fois sur place, ils n'avaient plus qu'à se glisser à travers quelques branchages pour pénétrer dans leur tanière.

- « Mieu ? » La voix du rouquin résonna en un écho, provoquant un tumulte de petits jappements de Cheagles apeurés. Un plus barbu s'avança vers les deux êtres humains. C'était le doyen de la tribu, mais cette fois-ci, il était dans l'impossibilité de communiquer avec eux, étant donné que l'anneau du sorcier n'était plus en sa possession. Guy et Luke furent forcés de constater qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de leur ami parmi l'assemblée et durent repartir, bredouilles. Cela n'améliora en rien l'humeur du Replica qui était déjà exécrable, et qui médit deux fois plus sur le compte de Mieu que d'habitude.

- « Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer à Baticul sans lui alors ! » Gronda t-il.

- « Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça aussi méchamment ? Imagine s'il s'est perdu, le pauvre ! » S'indigna Guy.

Bien qu'il ne dît rien, son maître était sensible à ses mots et reconsidéra ses dernières paroles :

- « … C'est vrai qu'il a quand même ce fichu anneau du sorcier ! On va devoir mettre des avis de recherche je sens ! » S'exclama t-il, encore plus renfrogné qu'avant.

Le blondinet sourit, il savait que Luke n'était pas méchant.

Et ainsi ils prirent le chemin du retour.

A la sortie de la bourgade d'Engeve, ils croisèrent un autre convoi agricole, en partance pour Kaitzur.

Ils eurent envie de procéder de la même façon qu'à l'arrivée ici. Ce jeu clandestin auquel Luke se livrait sans réticence, amusait aussi beaucoup son serviteur. Au bout d'une heure, le chariot s'arrêta, le conducteur poussant un grand « Tout doux ! » Pour calmer sa bête. A l'arrière, les deux amis entendirent un son qui leur semblait familier.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, et Guy fit un signe de la tête vers l'extérieur de la remorque, pour expliquer qu'il allait jeter un coup d'œil. Très discrètement, il s'extirpa de sa cachette et aperçut un certain animal vert d'eau étalé au sol. Très vite, le serviteur se hissa de nouveau dans le convoi, chuchota la nouvelle à Luke, et tous deux s'éclipsèrent en direction de la forêt, pour mieux revenir innocemment.

Le Replica était le premier à faire comme s'il venait de quitter le sous-bois, s'approchant de l'homme à la charrette.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda t-il.

Gêné, l'homme se retourna vers lui en se massant la nuque.

- « C'est que je l'avais pas vu, et on a percuté ce petit bonhomme qui ne faisait pas vraiment attention à la route... »

Guy fit son apparition :

- « Ah mince... Mais c'est un Cheagle ! Monsieur, vous devriez vite partir avant d'avoir des ennuis, nous allons nous occuper de la bête et la ramener à son groupe ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a l'habitude de ce genre d'affaire ! Par contre, le garde chasse pourrait ne pas être si indulgent. »

Le paysan regarda Luke et Guy tour à tour, mais se laissa persuader assez facilement. Le blondinet ramassa le Mieu en état de choc, et fit mine de se rendre au village, suivi de Luke. Une fois le convoi hors de vue, ils secouèrent le Cheagle pour le ranimer.

- « Ça va ? » Demanda Luke, une fois que la bête rouvrit les yeux.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne réponde.

- « MAITRE ! » Hurla t-il de joie, ayant repris son envol pour venir frotter sa joue contre ce dernier, qui ronchonna mais ne le repoussa pas. « Vous êtes venu me chercher ! Mieu est si content ! J'ai cru que vous ne m'aimiez plus ! » Le Replica se renfrogna un peu plus mais continua à garder le silence un moment.

- « Ouais... Et maintenant on rentre ! Y en a marre de battre la campagne, tout ça pour retrouver... » Il se fit interrompre par Guy :

- « Pour retrouver Mieu vu qu'on s'inquiétait pour lui. Bon, assez parlé, il nous reste pas mal de route avant Kaitzur. Et vu que la nuit va vite tomber, on ne va pas tarder à faire une halte. Je pense qu'on a tous bien mérité une petite pause. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, et le groupe se dirigea vers une clairière.

- « J'espère seulement qu'il n'y aura pas de monstres cette nuit... Je vais devoir garder le camp... Mais d'abord, je vais aller chercher du bois pour le feu, je reviens tout de suite. » Débita le blondinet, et avant que Luke n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il tourna les talons en direction du sous-bois.

- « Guy... » Murmura le rouquin.

- « Maître ? » Interpella le Cheagle qui le dévorait des yeux.

- « Quoi ? » Vociféra Luke, qui se rappela de ce que Guy lui avait dit à propos de son comportement envers l'animal. Il se radoucit : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

- « Je voulais vous dire merci ! » Répondit-il simplement.

Ils ne se parlèrent plus avant le retour de Guy, qui s'étonna du calme qui régnait. « Ils doivent être exténués. » Pensa t-il, oubliant sa propre fatigue. Il posa le fagot et ils attendirent que le jour soit couché avant d'y mettre le feu.

- « FIRE ! » Cria le Cheagle, crachant une énorme flamme qui embrasa le tas de bois.

- « C'est chalumeau qu'on devrait t'appeler... » Déclara Luke.

- « Mieu ? Mais je sais faire plein d'autres choses ! » Contesta l'animal.

- « Comme quoi ? » Questionna son maître.

Un blanc s'installa dans la conversation, et son ventre grogna, ce qui fit dire à Mieu :

- « Comme trouver de la nourriture comestible ! Je vais aller vous en chercher ! »

Et il s'envola vers le bois.

- « Mieu ! Ça peut être dangereux... Trop tard, il est parti... » Annonça Guy.

- « Bah, t'inquiète pas pour lui, il peut cramer les monstres... » Ajouta le rouquin, qui s'allongea, ses bras repliés sous sa tête.

- « Il peut aussi cramer la forêt par la même occasion... Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles que c'est la raison précise pour laquelle il nous accompagne... » Corrigea le blondinet.

- « … Raaaah, je m'en fiche, tant qu'il me rapporte à manger ! Et puis au moins, il n'est pas dans nos pattes à couiner toutes les 30 secondes ! » S'emporta son maître.

Guy soupira mais n'ajouta rien.

La nuit était fraîche, et un léger vent du nord s'était levé pour caresser la cime des arbres, et la peau de Luke. Cela lui donna la chair de poule. Il fallait admettre qu'il n'était pas très couvert … Il regretta d'avoir ses abdominaux exposés à l'air libre, ainsi que ses avant-bras, aussi il se rapprocha du brasier.

- « Brrr... En plus de ça, il fait froid ! Et sur quoi on va dormir ? Dans l'herbe ? » S'inquiéta le rouquin.

- « A moins que tu n'aies une meilleure option » Rétorqua le blondinet.

Le Cheagle revint, les mains pleines de petites baies.

- « OH ! Vas-y, envoie ! » Lança Luke.

Fier, Mieu lui donna son butin, qui fut englouti en quelques instants...

- « Ouah, c'était super bon ! Euh... Mince, désolé Guy ! J'avais trop faim, j'ai pas pensé à toi ! » S'exclama le Replica, un peu honteux.

- « … C'est pas grave... Il n'y en avait pas assez pour deux de toute façon... Tant pis, je me passerai de dîner. » Affirma t-il, un peu déçu de l'attitude égoïste de son ami.

- « Mieu ira en chercher demain matin ! » Réconforta le Cheagle.

- « Merci... Bon, ben vous n'avez plus qu'à dormir, je vais veiller... » Déclara t-il, encore plus éreinté à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir se reposer.

- « Mais Guy... Tu as plus besoin de dormir que nous ! Tu en fais trop, en plus, tu es en congés ! Je refuse que tu montes la garde ! » Rétorqua Luke.

- « Je n'ai pas à prendre ton ordre en compte, vu que je suis en vacances. Ta sécurité passe avant tout. » Répondit-il.

- « N'importe quoi ! Je ne te disais pas ça en tant que maître, mais en tant qu'ami ! Guy, tu devrais te reposer. » Contredit le rouquin.

Un silence embarrassant s'imposa. Les mots de Luke mirent du baume au cœur de son ami, qui avait bien besoin d'un remontant afin d'être apte à assurer la surveillance cette nuit. Il s'étonna de sentir la chaleur monter à ses joues.

- « Luke... C'est aussi en tant qu'ami que je tiens à te protéger, tu sais ! » S'exclama t-il.

- « Vu ton état, tu vas pas me protéger bien longtemps. Tu vas pas tenir la journée de demain si tu ne prends pas du repos maintenant. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, tu en fais ce que tu veux. » Et le Replica se renfonça dans l'herbe, en position fœtale, pour se protéger un maximum de la fraîcheur nocturne.

- « Mieu va surveiller à la place de Guy ! » Piailla joyeusement l'animal, qui se munit d'un bâton, en arborant un air déterminé.

Cela amusa le blondinet qui décida de faire confiance à ses deux amis, et qui s'allongea à son tour.

Un peu plus tard, il entendit Luke se plaindre :

- « … C'est pas confortable ! » Il se tournait dans tous les sens pour trouver une position convenable, en vain.

Guy retira sa veste et la lui lança sur le visage.

- « Sers t-en d'oreiller, ça ira mieux... » Conseilla t-il.

- « Mais Guy ! Tu vas avoir froid ! » Déclara le rouquin.

- « Moins que toi... Quelle idée de se promener le ventre à l'air ! » Le blondinet esquissa un sourire à cette évocation.

- « Mouais... » Luke rougit et lui tourna le dos. Il sursauta quand il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. « Gu... Guy ! » Articula t-il, assez confus, ses joues s'embrasant un peu plus.

- « Tu avais froid non ? Maintenant, c'est réglé. A moins que tu préfères que je te laisse tranquille ? » Demanda son ami.

Le Replica mit du temps à répondre, ne sachant pas quoi penser de cette proposition.

- « Non... C'est bon... » Finit-il par avouer, préférant la chaleur humaine au froid nocturne, même si la situation lui paraissait un peu bizarre.

- « D'accord. Essaies quand même de passer une bonne nuit ! » Dit Guy, dont la proximité fit frissonner Luke, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de le sentir si proche.

- « Oui, merci... Toi aussi... » Répondit-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Sur ce, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir (note de l'auteure : et moi aussi, il est 00:40).

Ils se réveillèrent, le soleil les éclairant tel un phare. Ils étaient humides de rosée matinale, et Mieu qui avait fini par tomber de sommeil, se leva en sursaut au son du long bâillement de son maître.

- « Ahhhhhhhh... On est trempés à cause de cette fichue rosée ! » Fit-il en s'étirant.

- « Oui, ce n'est pas très agréable... Et si nous reprenions la route pour nous sécher ? » Proposa le blond.

- « Mieu ! Je vais chercher des pommes sauvages ! » Clama la bête qui décolla comme une fusée.

- « ...Bon, on arrivera juste un peu plus tard à Baticul. » Se résigna Luke.

Et en effet, ils n'arrivèrent que vers 18h à la capitale de Kimlasca.

Ils étaient tous soulagés d'avoir mis pied à bon port, mais pas autant que Suzanne, qui se faisait un sang d'encre pour son fils, parti sans rien dire...

- « Luke ! J'ai eu si peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas averti quelqu'un ? » La duchesse avait l'air décomposée mais reprenait des couleurs au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait au rouquin.

- « Ben, vous auriez pu vous douter que j'étais parti avec Guy ! » Se défendit-il.

- « Comment aurions nous pu ? Il est en congé, il aurait très bien pu quitter le manoir sans toi ! » Réprimanda sa mère.

- « Madame, à ce propos, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû faire remonter l'information moi même, que je sois en congé ou pas. J'ai manqué à mon devoir, aussi, si je pouvais reprendre mon service le plus vite possible, je vous en serez reconnaissant... » Guy baissa la tête en signe d'excuse.

Suzanne n'y comprenait plus rien, elle regarda Luke :

- « Ne m'avais-tu pas demandé de lui accorder quelques jours de repos ? Il n'en a pas l'air très ravi. » Lança t-elle.

- « Ben... Je sais pas, normalement ça fait plaisir aux gens d'être en vacances, mais lui il s'en plaint ! C'est pas ma faute s'il est bizarre ! Mais bon, pour une fois qu'il s'active vraiment et qu'il ne papillonne pas, on devrait peut-être le laisser reprendre son boulot. » Réfuta son fils.

Guy rigola intérieurement. « Imbécile, tu n'as rien compris... Ce n'est pas pour faire les corvées que je suis là, mais pour toi... » Pensa t-il.

- « Soit, soit... Après tout, si c'est ce que Guy désire... Je vais régler ça avec mademoiselle Von Krona. Elle viendra t'informer un peu plus tard. » Conclut Suzanne, qui repartit vers ses appartements.

Luke soupira, mais Guy sourit. Sans s'en rendre compte, le rouquin avait oublié tous ses problèmes et allait beaucoup mieux. Cela suffisait au bonheur de son serviteur, qui n'allait pas tarder à se faire apostropher par la gouvernante tyrannique.

- « Guy ! Madame vient de m'informer ta décision de reprendre ton service. Je tenais quand même à te dire que tu mets en l'air tout le planning que j'avais durement élaboré. File en cuisine tout de suite, tu es d'astreinte pour préparer le dîner ce soir. » Annonça t-elle, l'air contrarié d'une chouette effarouchée.

- « D'accord... » Articula le serviteur, qui craignait qu'elle ne s'énerve davantage.

Quand elle fut partie, Luke s'exclama :

- « Vieille harpie ! »

- « Luke ! C'est normal qu'elle ne soit pas très contente... Bon, je vais te laisser, je pars aux fourneaux ! A plus tard ! » Lança t-il, lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons.

Le pauvre blondinet n'aurait pas pu imaginer ce qui l'attendait...

Il pénétra dans la cuisine, déjà bondée de personnel. A peine eut-il dépassé le seuil, qu'un silence plana dans toute l'assemblée. Les regards ne tardèrent pas à se focaliser sur le nouveau venu, assez déstabilisé de cette interruption soudaine. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu parmi le groupe de servantes...

- « Euh... Bonsoir ! Je... On m'a chargé de préparer le dîner... » Bredouilla t-il, sentant son assurance s'envoler au vu du nombre de femmes, dont les yeux noirs n'avaient pas quitté leur cible.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, et préféra s'atteler à la tâche directement, leur tournant le dos, plutôt que de devoir s'expliquer avec elles et d'avoir à les regarder en face. Il se rendit à l'évidence : il ne pourrait pas supporter longtemps tant de pression psychologique. Leur proximité suffisait à le faire trembler légèrement, et le malaise fut accentué par quelques gouttes de sueur froide dues à sa paranoïa. « Elles sont dans mon dos... Si elles s'approchent... Non, je ne veux même pas y penser... » songea t-il, parcouru d'un frisson qui lui glaça le sang et faillit lui faire se couper un doigt pendant qu'il épluchait les légumes. Il sursauta d'autant plus quand il sentit quelque chose lui atterrir dessus.

- « AAH ! » Cria t-il. Surpris, il se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait. Une domestique lui avait jeté son tablier sur le dos.

- « Puisque monsieur se croit tout permis et a tant de droits dans le manoir, il a gagné l'autorisation de finir mon service... » S'expliqua l'auteure du lancer. Elle ne tarda pas à être suivie de ses camarades, toutes aussi jalouses les unes que les autres. Le cœur de Guy se mit à battre la chamade, tant leur air menaçant l'effrayait. En quelques secondes, son emploi du temps avait triplé de volume, chacune lui rajoutant un devoir supplémentaire : la première lui imposa la vaisselle, la deuxième le repassage, la troisième l'inventaire et la dernière la serpillière... Toutes quatre se hâtèrent de quitter la pièce en toute discrétion, afin que la gouvernante ne les voit point.

Terrifié, Guy ne put qu'accepter ce lynchage... Il n'avait pas son mot à dire... C'était vrai qu'il avait été favorisé par rapport à ses collègues... Mais surtout, il ne pouvait rien leur dire, sa phobie l'en dissuadant grandement. Déjà fatigué, son regard vide était plongé dans le plat qu'il mijotait, comme s'il désirait s'y noyer plutôt que d'affronter toutes les corvées qui lui étaient réservées. Muet, il s'exécutait tel un automate programmé pour cuisiner. Une heure et demi plus tard, le dîner pouvait être servi. Cela lui laissait donc le temps de prendre un en-cas pour lui même, dans le cellier réservé aux domestiques. Il fut déçu de constater qu'il n'y restait pas grand chose et il dut se contenter d'une pomme et d'un morceau de pain. Ce n'était pas très nutritif, étant donné toute l'énergie qu'il avait dépensé ces derniers jours, et celle dont il aurait besoin cette nuit... « J'en ai pour des heures... » pensa t-il, se dirigeant vers la buanderie où l'attendaient des piles entières de linge à repasser. Pour sûr, il n'aurait pas terminé avant un bon moment... C'est alors que surgit une petite bête vert d'eau, certainement en quête de quelqu'un pour lui donner son repas. Il avait aperçu Guy et l'avait suivit dans la lingerie afin de lui demander.

- « Mia ! Guy, il n'y a personne dans la cuisine, tu pourrais me donner une pomme s'il te plaît ? » L'animal fixait le blond de ses grands yeux violets implorants. La créature gourmande semblait affamée. Le serviteur blondinet soupira, mais ne put qu'accéder à la requête du Cheagle, qui avait été si gentiment demandée. C'était d'ailleurs bien le seul qui avait été poli avec lui ce soir...

- « Bien sûr, viens... » Dit-il, délaissant le drap qu'il s'apprêtait à plier, pour la cuisine où s'entassaient déjà maintes assiettes sales et couverts usagés. Il donna un fruit à Mieu et retourna à son occupation. Contre toute attente, l'animal le suivit en grignotant sa belle pomme rouge. Il l'interrogea :

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Guy le trouva touchant et esquissa un sourire.

- « Je repasse. J'ai encore plein de choses à faire ce soir... Donc je dois me dépêcher si je veux pouvoir dormir... » Répondit-il.

Le Cheagle observa la masse de linge à repasser et le questionna :

- « Tu vas arriver à faire tout ça tout seul ? »

L'innocence de son inquisition l'amusait.

- « Et bien, disons que oui, mais je vais finir très tard... D'autant plus qu'il me reste à faire la vaisselle, à établir la liste de courses pour demain, et à nettoyer les sols d'un des couloirs du manoir. .. En fait, je vais même plutôt finir tôt le matin... » Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Guy prit conscience de l'impossibilité de la tâche. Avec tout ça, il terminerait vers quatre heures, et devrait se lever à six heures, en vue de se rendre au marché à sept heures, étant donné qu'il était d'astreinte pour les repas. Quand il rentrerait, il devrait dès lors préparer les petits déjeuners avant de commencer à cuisiner le plat de midi. Il soupira lourdement devant tant de labeur et manqua de peu de brûler le drap qu'il était en train de repasser. Il devait se ressaisir, sinon, il ne tiendrait pas le coup...

Une fois le dernier linge plié, il bailla et se massa la nuque, pas sûr de savoir s'il terminerait à l'heure prévue... Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où l'attendaient un amoncellement de couverts sales.

- « Pffffff... » Soupira t-il, suivit de Mieu qui écarquilla ses deux grands yeux globuleux.

- « Mia, mais tu n'arriveras pas à tout faire tout seul ! Peut-être que Mieu pourrait t'aider ? » Demanda la bestiole altruiste.

Le blondinet n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... Il ne savait pas s'il devait accepter l'offre de son ami, mais cela lui retirerait une belle épine du pied si par chance, l'animal pouvait effectuer un travail à sa place. Il réfléchit deux minutes avant de suggérer :

- « Et bien, tu te sentirais capable de lessiver les sols du couloir du premier étage ? »

- « Mia ! Bien sûr ! Laisse-moi faire ! » Lança le Cheagle fortement enjoué.

Sans beaucoup plus attendre, Guy prépara le sceau avec l'eau javellisée, ainsi que le balai et la serpillière. Tous deux montèrent à l'étage et le serviteur fit une démonstration à l'animal qui acquiesça et saisit le balai.

Peut-être avait-il surestimé Mieu...

En effet, après avoir récuré la vaisselle et inspecté les fonds de placards, le blondinet constata l'inondation occasionnée par le Cheagle pourtant fier de son travail. Sans un mot, il épongea le trop plein d'eau, et ils allèrent se coucher... il était 3 heures du matin.

6 heures.

« Déjà »... Marmonna Guy tout en désactivant son réveil à l'aveuglette. Il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre, il attrapa ses vêtements et se hâta vers la salle d'eau, laissant Mieu finir sa nuit tranquillement. Il avait bien besoin de se réveiller et de se délasser. L'eau tiède lui faisait un bien fou, mais une fois de plus, il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder. Une fois propre, il fila rejoindre les autres domestiques en réunion de travail dans la cuisine, comme tous les matins. C'était à ce moment là que la gouvernante répartissait les corvées... Quiconque avait eut le malheur de lui déplaire la veille, se voyait attribuer les tâches les plus pénibles. Muet, Guy vint se glisser dans les rangs de ses collègues, dont quatre le regardèrent hostilement. Écoutant les sermons de la responsable du personnel qui faisait son discours quotidien sur l'assiduité d'un bon serviteur, le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de bailler discrètement, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- « Un peu de tenue. La journée vient à peine de commencer. Vous irez donc bel et bien vous dégourdir les jambes au marché, comme l'avait prévu mon planning. Le menu du jour : filets d'espadons sur lit de fenouil. J'espère que l'inventaire a été fait hier soir, vous en profiterez pour acheter ce qu'il manque aux réserves. D'après mon programme, c'était vous Martine qui était en charge de cette liste. » Annonça Mlle Von Krona. Un blanc s'installa parmi les domestiques, la dite Martine rougit et bégaya. « Et bien, j'attends, où est cette liste ? Vous ne l'avez pas faite ? » Rajouta la gouvernante.

En lui même, Guy se dit qu'il pouvait la laisser dans l'embarras, et que cela pourrait être sa vengeance personnelle, mais il eut peur des représailles.

- « C'est moi qui l'ai madame. Je l'avais récupérée en vue d'aller au marché. » Mentit-il puisqu'évidemment, la confection de la liste lui avait été déléguée.

- « Et bien vous n'êtes pas très réactif alors. Filez en ville chercher tout ça. » Ordonna t-elle sèchement.

Il s'exécuta en silence, attrapant au passage une des viennoiseries qui servaient de petits déjeuners aux serviteurs du manoir. La responsable du personnel ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait franchi le seul de la cuisine, ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Arrivé au marché, il sortit la liste de sa poche. Pour préparer le déjeuner, il devrait passer par l'étal poissonnerie, ce qui l'écœurait un peu à cette heure si matinale. Il fit le tour complet des stands et avait récupéré tous les ingrédients, sauf un : Le fenouil. La réponse des commerçants était toujours la même : « ce n'est pas un produit très demandé ». Oui mais, il en avait besoin, parce que produit demandé ou pas, les ordres étaient les ordres, et on lui en tiendrait rigueur s'il n'en ramenait pas. Songeur, il retourna à la demeure des Fabre, ses bras chargés de sacs de provisions. Il alla s'enfermer en cuisine, cherchant désespérément un plan de secours qui ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez... Mieu virevolta dans la pièce et alla atterrir sur l'épaule du serviteur blondinet.

- « Mieu ! Qu'est ce que tu fais Guy ? » Questionna joyeusement l'animal.

- « Je suis bien embêté... Je dois préparer le repas de midi, mais il me manque un des ingrédients principaux... Et je ne peux pas me permettre de le remplacer, parce que le fenouil, c'est vraiment particulier... Je ne connais pas d'aliment dont le goût se rapprocherait de cette herbe... » Répondit-il avec déception.

- « Mais moi je sais ! » Piailla Mieu d'un air fier.

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux du serviteur. Si seulement c'était vrai... pensa t-il... Il eut l'envie soudaine de s'en remettre aux paroles du Cheagle.

- « Tu es sérieux ? » Demanda t-il.

- « Oui ! Je peux aller chercher cette plante si tu veux ! Il doit y en avoir en cette saison ! » S'exclama la bête.

Au point où il en était, Guy n'avait rien à perdre en essayant un ingrédient de substitution.

- « C'est d'accord, je compte sur toi Mieu. Mais s'il-te-plaît dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, c'est un plat qui nécessite beaucoup de préparation... » Déclara le blond, à court d'idées.

- « J'y vais ! » Lança l'animal sacré de Lorelei avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de revenir avec une botte de plantes aromatiques méconnues de Guy. Il remercia le Cheagle d'une caresse sur la tête et observa le condiment. En en goûtant un brin, il ne put qu'être d'accord avec Mieu. La saveur était étonnamment proche de l'ingrédient originellement prévu. Il nettoya le « fenouil » et le coupa en lamelles très fines, de sorte à ce qu'il soit impossible de reconnaître que ce n'était pas l'ingrédient demandé.

Et en effet, une fois le plat servi, la supercherie marcha à merveille.

Soulagé, le serviteur se retira dans sa chambre pour prendre du repos bien mérité. Cependant, à peine s'allongea t-il sur son lit, que l'on frappa à la porte. Quoi encore ? Songea t-il.

- « Guy ! C'est Luke. Je te dérange pas ? Je voulais juste te dire que je vais voir Tear à Yulia City, je serai donc absent pendant un jour ou deux. » Annonça le rouquin.

Guy était hébété. Décidément, on aurait dit que Luke cherchait à le fuir par n'importe quel moyen. Résigné, il ouvrit la porte et sourit à son ami.

- « Je vois... Bon, et bien vas-y, ça ne se fait pas de faire attendre une dame. » Le taquina t-il.

Luke rougit.

- « Mouais, allez, je m'en vais. A plus tard alors. Oh, et ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai prévenu mère. »

Guy acquiesça et regarda son maître s'en aller au loin. Il n'allait pas tarder à regretter de l'avoir laissé partir... Les jours qui suivirent furent un véritable enfer pour le serviteur esseulé... Profitant de l'absence de Luke, les domestiques jalouses montèrent une véritable conspiration pour se venger de Guy.

- « Ton protecteur n'es pas là aujourd'hui... Tu n'as pas d'échappatoire, Guy... » Murmura l'une d'entre elle avec une proximité insupportable. Le blondinet poussa un cri d'effroi et se jeta sur le côté pour garder une distance de sécurité.

- « Qu... Que... Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? » Questionna t-il, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la servante, qui n'était désormais plus seule. Ses collègues la rejoignirent et encerclèrent le pauvre Guy, pétrifié de peur. Leurs regards machiavéliques étaient tous fixés sur lui... Elles l'attrapèrent et l'emmenèrent là où on ne l'entendrait pas hurler...

C'est Pere qui avait fini par le libérer... Elles l'avaient enfermé dans l'abri de jardin, pieds et poings liés. Quel spectacle pitoyable... pensa le jeune homme. Il s'excusa auprès de son aîné qui l'informa que la gouvernante le cherchait depuis plus de deux heures. Il n'était pas utile de lui rappeler qu'il avait passé tout ce temps à croupir dans le cabanon, impuissant. Il se remit de ses émotions et se rendit le plus vite possible dans le bureau de la responsable du personnel, qui semblait l'attendre de pieds fermes.

- « Te voilà enfin? Non mais tu te rends compte du temps précieux que tu as perdu ? Ce n'est pas digne d'un serviteur des Fabre que de fainéanter de la sorte ! Je te promets que tu ne l'oublieras pas... » Menaça t-elle, une lueur de méchanceté brillant dans ses pupilles.

C'est pas bon du tout ça... Pensa Guy, encore plus effrayé par cette femme que par toutes les autres. Elle l'avait toujours plus inquiété que ses autres collègues... Il savait pourquoi : Elle avait le pouvoir... Ce que les autres n'auraient pas pu lui faire subir, elle, en avait le droit... En un clin d'œil, une cravache lui frappa la joue. Il détourna la tête mais ne broncha pas... Il l'avait mérité pour avoir manqué à son devoir, mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute... Un sentiment d'injustice le gagna et il se laissa emporter par son désir de tout avouer.

- « Je n'accepterais ma punition que si elle est collective. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut blâmer pour ma disparition de cet après-midi ! » Vociféra t-il, refusant toujours d'affronter le regard de sa supérieure.

- « Comment ? TOI qui ose répondre ? Cela m'étonne ! Alors je t'écoute, si tu as pris votre courage à deux main pour me contredire, c'est que tu dois avoir une bonne raison. » Déclara t-elle, à la grande surprise du blond qui n'hésita pas à tout cafter.

Oh oui, sur le moment, il en avait été satisfait. Ça l'avait soulagé de voir ses dites collègues se faire incendier par la gouvernante. Mais c'était avant qu'il réfléchisse aux conséquences de la délation... Plus personne ne lui parlerait... Elles profiteraient toutes de l'absence de la responsable du personnel pour lui faire regretter... Et il allait se faire assommer de travail pour rattraper les heures qu'il avait perdu à cause de quelques filles.

Luke, au secours ! Murmura Guy qui était à bout de nerfs, et n'espérait plus que le retour du rouquin. S'il devait endurer tout ça, il ne pouvait pas le faire sans son ami. Le voir rien qu'une fois aurait suffit à lui donner la force de supporter cette épreuve pendant deux jours... Mais c'était bien évidemment impossible en raison de son absence. Mieu qui était resté à Baticul sur ordre de son maître, essayait de le réconforter, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il l'aidait dès que cela était possible et évitait de le laisser seul avec les autres domestiques. Ces deux jours de lynchage passés à travailler d'arrache-pied épuisèrent Guy comme jamais auparavant... Il avait très peu dormi et perdait l'appétit... Il en devenait de ce fait moins productif, ce qui déplaisait à sa supérieure.

Il avait dû lessiver les plafonds de tous les couloirs en équilibre sur une échelle, récurer la façade du manoir, nettoyer tous les carreaux des fenêtres, sans oublier l'entretien des tapis et de l'argenterie. Oh, et bien sûr, il était toujours d'astreinte pour les repas et pour la gestion du linge sale. C'était à se demander s'il n'était pas le seul serviteur du manoir à travailler. Éreinté, il s'affala sur son lit à deux heures du matin et fut incapable de se lever quand le réveil sonna à six heures...

On frappa à sa porte, il sursauta, tiré de son sommeil. Il jeta un vif coup d'œil pour regarder l'heure et se maudit d'avoir dormi si longtemps. On venait certainement le sermonner. Il se dépêcha de se lever pour aller ouvrir.

- « Je suis désolé, je me suis rendormi ! » S'excusa t-il tout en déverrouillant, pensant avoir affaire à une de ses collègues. Mais il s'était trompé, et la personne qui se tenait derrière la porte avait l'air tout aussi incrédule que lui.

- « Euh Guy ? On est dimanche aujourd'hui, ton jour de repos ! T'as pas l'air bien ! » Lança Luke, inquiet de l'apparence fatiguée de son ami.

Ce dernier resta figé un instant. Cette apparition était comme une délivrance. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de revoir Luke. Il eut envie de l'enlacer et de lui dire ô combien il lui était reconnaissant d'être là, mais il s'abstint, sachant qu'une telle attitude serait embarrassante. Ses deux jours d'absence qui lui avaient paru durer des années, lui avaient toutefois ouvert les yeux sur sa situation.

- « Oh Luke ! Je suis désolé... C'est juste que je me suis surmené ces derniers temps, et pour tout te dire, je n'en peux plus... » Guy serra les poings. Repenser au malin plaisir qu'avait eu ses collègues à le torturer le mettait hors de lui... Et tout ça par jalousie, étant donné qu'il était plus considéré par Luke qu'elles.

Son ami le regarda d'un air grave. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Guy comme ça. Il ne souriait pas, ses paupières semblaient lourdes, et des cernes très prononcés ornaient son visage. Même ses cheveux semblaient manquer de vigueur.

- « Ça va aller ? Tu devrais aller te reposer ! » Conseilla t-il.

Guy hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, apaisé par le retour de son ami. Il s'apprêtait à retourner au lit mais il se fit interpellé par le rouquin :

- « Euh, je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé au fait... T'as vraiment l'air de manquer de repos, cette fois, tu ne m'en voudras pas d'aller demander à ma mère si tu peux prendre des congés ! » S'exclama t-il, soucieux du bien être de Guy qui contre toute attente, se retourna en ajoutant :

- « Ce que j'aimerais, c'est démissionner. »

Luke mit du temps avant de prononcer un mot :

- « Guy ! Tu es sûr ? Enfin, on t'avait déjà dit que t'étais pas obligé de nous servir maintenant, mais tu avais l'air d'insister pour rester alors bon... Tu sais que si tu démissionnes, tu ne pourras plus être rengagé ! » Avertit-il.

- « Écoute, j'ai bien réfléchi... J'ai été idiot... Je me suis rendu compte d'une chose trop tard : Je n'avais pas besoin de revenir en tant que serviteur... Mais juste en tant qu'ami. Ça a été ma plus grande bêtise de croire que pour être avec toi, il me fallait absolument cette place au manoir. En plus, depuis que je suis revenu, mes « collègues » me font savoir que je ne suis pas le bienvenu... C'est un peu logique, j'ai quand même eu un traitement de faveur de ta part, et ces congés forcés n'ont pas très bien été perçus. Et pourtant, c'est ce même périple avec toi Luke qui m'a montré que je pouvais très bien être à tes côtés sans être à ton service. Maintenant, je n'ai plus ma place ici... » Déclara t-il d'un ton solennel.

- « Il va quand même falloir que tu me raconte ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais pas là... Et oui tu es idiot... Si j'avais su que tu venais faire des corvées uniquement pour me voir, je t'aurais botté les fesses ! Je me disais bien que t'étais pas fait pour ça... Non mais franchement, je savais que tu faisais semblant de travailler ! » Luke explosa de rire devant Guy qui le contemplait sans rien comprendre.

- « Quoi ? Qu'entends-tu par « semblant de travailler ? » Ce n'était pas la première fois que Luke lui faisait cette remarque, et Guy fronça les sourcils, un peu vexé.

- « Ahah, désolé, mais ta fatigue montre bien que tu n'es pas habitué à travailler dur en tant que serviteur ! Et puis, du plus loin que je me souvienne, je te vois papillonner dans les couloirs sans but précis ! Je m'étais d'ailleurs un peu demandé quel était ton rôle dans le manoir, à part celui de me tenir compagnie. Je t'ai toujours plus perçu comme un ami que comme un membre du personnel de toute façon, et que tu travailles encore ici ou que tu démissionnes, le résultat sera le même : tu as ta place à la maison des Fabre. Je suis certain que ma mère ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ce que tu restes avec nous en tant que « Gailardia », si c'est juste pour traîner avec moi. » Répondit-il.

Guy se sentit stupide. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il n'avait plus sa place ici s'il n'était plus un serviteur ? Il avait grandi avec les Fabre, et c'était ce lien fort qui l'avait d'ailleurs empêcher de tuer le duc pour se venger.

- « … Merci, Luke... » Déclara t-il.

- « De quoi ? De te traiter de paresseux ? De rien alors ! Non, sans rire, je peux aller présenter ta démission si tu veux. » Reprit le rouquin d'un air plus sérieux.

- « C'est ça, dis-moi tout ce que tu veux, tu changerais vite d'avis si tu avais vécu deux jours comme je viens de le faire ! Et oui, je te laisse l'honneur d'annoncer la démission du serviteur le plus fervent de ce manoir ! » Lança t-il.

Luke pouffa de rire avant de se diriger vers la chambre de sa mère.

Guy referma la porte de sa chambre, et se laissa glisser contre elle, avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce que j'aimerais, c'est avoir enfin le courage de te dire je t'aime. »

FIN

OUF c'est fini ! Encore désolée pour la longueur du chapitre et l'attente endurée, je suis consciente que j'ai écrit à la vitesse d'une limace. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que la fin ne fait pas trop « cheveu sur la soupe ». Comme toujours, tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus et je ne pense pas écrire de nouveau chapitre pour cette fanfiction. Merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
